Children of Time
by SharonH
Summary: They were supposed to travel through time to save the future of their world. Something goes wrong and they're sent farther back then they should be. Now everything will change....M for later chapters. during and after movie. AllOC's
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm having some writer's block with some of my other stories. So right now i'm working on what's coming to me, and hopefully, the others will start going good again. **

The Children of Time were founded in a time of the Great Wars on Earth. Somehow humans had managed to coexist for many centuries before it finally fell to the last two great leaders. Simon Maxwell and Jacob Strung fought hard and long for total dominance. Maxwell felt that the people of the world should remain free, while Strung would settle for nothing less than genocide for all who didn't fit with his ideal of what the world would be.

It was Strung who first began using the time traveling device invented by Boris Markov in the year 2048. He destroyed countless historical sites. His aim was to destroy the history of the world. It was Balthazar Vrond who devised the plan to correct all of the things Strung was changing. Special agents were trained to handle all situations. These elite fighters and highly skilled individuals had no past, and their only future was serving Simon Maxwell's regime under Balthazar. The Children of Time were born.

The wars struggled on for many years with casualties for both sides numbering in the hundreds of thousands. A world once overpopulated was suddenly on the verge of becoming extinct…

The women strode down the marbled corridor their boots making no noise. They wore the common uniform befitting their positions as High Agents; leather tank tops with flexible bullet proof inserts, pants, boots, and duster coats. The outfits were total black, all leather, and were well worn. The supple leather allowed them silence and easy body movements, and also contained inner pockets holding the rest of their equipment. The doors ahead of them slid open to reveal a purely white room. The only color in the room was a man who stood with his back to them. He wore a white suit and had long gray hair. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a leather tie. He turned to face him and they saw the familiar gray goatee and blue symbols tattooed upon his forehead and cheeks. The six women dropped to one knee before him.

They could hear the bombs and sound of gunfire out in the lower halls of the large stone construct. It seemed that the war that had been destroying the world they were fighting so hard to save had finally come to call. He stared at them for several moments. These were his best agents. The most skilled, the highest intelligence, and the most deadly. Each was beautiful, and each served with unwavering loyalty. If any could save them it was this group. "War has come to our halls Daughters. We are sending you back two weeks past. You must stop Strung from seizing control of the Albatross facility." The women stood quickly showing no emotion. They could hear the gunfire coming closer.

They moved to the stone transporting platform and waited for the elder man to send them back. He moved to a small podium which was electronic in nature. As he began pressing buttons, the glass walls rose to protect the room from the brilliant light which would emanate from the platform. The women saw the doors leading into the room burst open, and the man pushed faster. One of Strung's men shot the man in the back. Balthazar slumped forward onto the podium before sliding to the floor dead his eyes wide and unseeing. The women flashed out of that existence.

Lilith and the others looked around at the trees and forest floor. "I get the feeling this is NOT two weeks ago." she murmured. The area around her was untamed and green. A cold breeze blew her hair around her face. It had been too long since there had been untouched wildlife on Earth.

"Lil where the hell are we?" Aradia had drawn her kitana and stood in a fighting stance. Hecate and Kali followed her lead.

"Not quite sure yet Aradia" Lilith was moving slowly in a circle. They were in a lightly wooded area, perhaps a clearing or something similar. Dawn was just breaking through the tree line, and there was no civilization to be seen.

Vesna sighed and dropped lower to the ground scanning the underbrush. "When Balthazar fell he must have hit something on the panel." she said logically.

Arthur watched the women silently. They were the strangest looking females he'd ever seen. Beautiful, yet quite armed, and their clothing was just as strange. Each wore an outfit that held three pieces. The top was almost like a leather corset, yet seemed to be all one piece with no visible seam. The breeches were also leather and rode lower on their hips with a strange thick belt. Black leather boots encased their feet; in fact the entire outfit was black. The clothing would reveal the flesh of the arms, top of the chest, and the area from rib cage to hip. Each woman also wore what appeared to be black leather robes split open at the front with a collar. Strange metal weapons rode on both sides of each woman's hips, and they also carried other weapons he was not quite familiar with.

The woman with short, dark red hair stood slowly and glanced at her leader out of the corner of her eye. "We're being watched." she spoke softly, but Arthur could hear her.

The dark haired leader frowned and addressed her women. "Backs together ladies, we have company." They moved together forming a circle, backs to one another. "Show yourselves!" she spoke with authority.

Arthur motioned once and his knights moved forward. Not once did the women show surprise when they stepped out of their cover. The seven men and six women stared at each other impassively for several moments.

Lilith stared at the man who was obviously the leader of the seven men. He strode forward and stood only slightly in front of a man in black armor, and a man with braids hiding his eyes. "You are in a dangerous place." He spoke softly.

"They do not look like Woads." A large bald man spoke.

"I do not think they are Woads." Arthur answered the man. "I am Arthur Castus, Commander of the Roman Army for this area. He saw this elicited a reaction from the blonde woman who tilted her head to the side in study of he and his men.

She spoke, but he knew she addressed her leader. "Arthur Castus, approximately 450 A.D. Order of the Round Table. At this point to our knowledge there were six knights left. Bors, Tristan, Gawain, Galahad, Dagonet, and Lancelot. Sarmatians forced into servitude for fifteen years each. From the looks of their ages, they should be coming up on the end of that."

"Jesus Rhiannon, you sound like a textbook." the red head said.

"I am Lilith, these are my sisters in arms; Vesna, Rhiannon, Hecate, Kali, and Aradia." Lilith told him grudgingly.

"How have you come to be in these lands?" he asked.

She gave a bark of laughter. "Beats the hell out of me."

"Arthur, we must meet the caravan." the handsome man in dark armor spoke.

"We cannot leave you here." Arthur said softly looking into Lilith's dark blue eyes. "You must come with us to The Wall. We will figure everything else out from there."

After a moment of consideration Lilith nodded once and motioned the others with some sort of hand signal. The other women put their weapons away and moved forward to walk past, and in front of Arthur and his men. The red head, Vesna, and the dark ebony haired woman, Kali, seemed to keep an eye on them, and turned to make sure their backs were covered.

"You will have to ride double with my men for now." Arthur spoke as he mounted his horse. The men extended their hands to the women. The women mounted silently in front of the men and they rode to the crest of the hill. Once there they saw the caravan riding into view. As they watched barbarian men streamed out of the woods and began to attack the caravan. "Leave the women here!" he shouted.

"No, we fight!" Lilith yelled back. With one nod from Arthur, all of his knights rode down the hill at a furious pace. The women slid from the horses with little effort. Lilith tumbled and pulled her sai. Rhiannon had her whip out and had removed a sword from one of the blue men's hands with it. Her kitana whirling gracefully Aradia was battling two of the men. Vesna stood near Bors, and they were both using their punching daggers with precise ease. Kali was moving and weaving her scimitars and it was almost as if she was dancing. Hecate had a throwing axe in one hand, and her double bladed axe in the other.

Two of the men advanced on Lilith and she brought her boot up in a side kick connecting directly with one man's windpipe. He dropped choking on his own blood, and she rammed both sai into the other man's gut. Rhiannon had her whip in one hand and her long sword in the other. She lashed out catching a man by the wrist and dragging him into her where she slashed upward with her sword. Vesna rolled and punched up with a haymaker to a screaming man's groin, once embedded she twisted the dagger with a feral grin.

Aradia had three of the men surrounding her and she stood silent and steady. One of the men charged and she swung. Before her swing was complete a second man had charged and when she finished opening the gut of the first man her kitana connected with the second. The third man watched her, and they circled each other. Aradia crooked her finger at him. "Come on, don't be shy." she grinned. He charged with a yell, and at the last moment she turned, and brought her kitana up behind her impaling the man.

Hecate had let loose the throwing axe and it embedded in the forehead of one of the Woads behind Arthur. Her other axe was already swinging around to plant in the belly of another. Kali was moving so quickly it seemed to the Woad that she had more than two blades. Her dark eyes glittered and it seemed as if a fire burned within. One of the Woad screamed upon meeting her gaze and took off running.

The battle was over quickly and the women wiped their weapons off on the clothing of the dead blue people. Arthur had let one of the men go, and now was speaking to another man. The man looked at the women as if they were demons, and there was something calculating in his eyes that made them distrust him immediately. They were once more pulled up onto horseback with the men, and sat in silence as the men joked back and forth.

Once inside they were led to sleeping chambers by a woman who first slapped, and then kissed Bors soundly. She showed them how to get to the tavern later, and then left them alone. They were only quiet for a moment.

"Balthazar…" Vesna began.

"Is dead." Lilith completed. "You saw him get shot. If he'd managed to send us only the two weeks we could have fixed it, but that isn't the case. I don't know how we can fix this."

"Merlin lives in this time." Rhiannon stated. "Perhaps he'll be able to send us back."

"I thought the magic part was fiction in that tale." Hecate frowned.

"Well, there is quite a bit of fiction, but not all. There are tons of records where Merlin was said to be an extremely powerful wizard."

"Our archives are filled with tales of Merlin; those we could save from Strung at least." Kali agreed.

"So we need to meet this Merlin." Lilith sat on the edge of one of the beds in the room.

"The only problem with that, is that I'm pretty sure we just killed his people." Rhiannon sat on a chair across from Lilith. "However, history shows that Arthur and his knights banded together with Merlin and his people to defeat the Saxons."

"Saxons? Weren't they really bloodthirsty?" Vesna asked.

"Extremely." Rhiannon confirmed.

"So," Lilith was formulating a plan. "We stick with Arthur and his knights and eventually we're led to Merlin?"

"Seems to be a rational conclusion." the blonde shrugged.

"Well until then, let's go drink." Vesna said with a sigh.

Leaving their equipment and coats in the room they'd be sleeping in, the women headed to the tavern only armed minimally. The men had gotten there before them and now were involved in different activities. One of the men, the one with braids covering his face had just sent a dagger into the hilt of another man's dagger. Vesna, not able to contain herself had pulled and let loose with one of her throwing daggers. It stuck in the hilt of the braided man's dagger. All of the men looked at them in surprise. None of the women said a word, just filed past them. Vesna grabbed her dagger back as they passed, and the women found a small table to sit at.

Several of the men had ladies in their laps, and the dark knight was playing a game with Roman soldiers. He seemed to winning from the looks of it. Vanora, Bors lady friend, brought them large pottery mugs of sweet mead.

The big blonde knight, who currently had a chesty brunette on his lap, called out to them. "So tell us ladies, where do you hail from?"

Lilith smiled slightly, "I doubt you've heard of it."

"Enlighten us." the dark knight, Lancelot said, finally looking at them. Though he spoke lightly they could see the suspicion in his eyes.

"New York." she answered him with a raised brow. She didn't have to answer any more questions because Bors had pulled Vanora up and had everyone yelling at her to sing. She finally did and it was lovely.

Lilith saw Arthur standing at the back with a lost look in his eyes. Obviously the Bishop hadn't given him good news. When his man Jols called him back he approached and was obviously not making his knights happy. Several stormed away and from the various bits of conversation the women caught the knights would be leaving in the morning. The Bishop and Rome had broken their word and the Sarmatians weren't free as they should be. Lancelot followed Arthur shortly after he left, and shortly after that Lilith went to find them. Lancelot had just stormed off, brushing past her angrily when Lilith found Arthur in the stables.

"Someone seems to have a hot head." she spoke softly so as not to startle him.

"They are disappointed."

"That's understandable."

"What do you need?" he asked with a snap to his voice.

"We wish to accompany you on your mission." She said sitting back against the railing in the stables.

Arthur turned to face her more fully. "Why?"

Lilith thought before answering. "We know no one in this Keep besides you and your knights, and we're not inclined to trust others. Yet, you and your knights have proven to us that you're worthy of our trust…to an extent." Arthur sensed something else behind her words but didn't interrupt. "We don't wish to stay here. We wish to find our way home. Perhaps your path will help us accomplish this." She stood straight. "Besides would it really hurt to have six more warriors on your side?"

"Six more lives I must worry for?" he answered her.

Her jaw clenched. "No. The women are my concern. You worry about yourself and your knights. I'll worry about us."

"Fine." he said. "I'll arrange for horses for you and your companions. You do ride?"

"Yes Arthur, we do." A look of satisfaction crossed her face.

The eleven riders left the next morning and rode hard. In the forest the Woads had surrounded them, but for some reason they let them go unharmed. This struck the curiosity of the women, but they didn't ask about it for it seemed that the men didn't know the answer. They pulled into the land before the Roman's home and waited while Arthur went about his business.

Lilith noticed Aradia veering away from the group. Arthur was currently cutting down a man who'd been flogged for asking for more grain. "What is it Aradia?" Lilith asked quietly seeing the faraway look in her comrades eyes.

"The stench of death. Can't you smell it? It smells like corpses." she said with disgust. At her words Arthur's men began looking around. It didn't take long for them to find two monks constructing a wall to cover an entrance. "They're blocking whatever is in there." Aradia dropped to the ground, her head tilted to one side. It seemed as if her deep brown eyes swirled with sparks. Her quiet manner had drawn Arthur's attention. Aradia looked at the man who would be king one day. "There are many dead in there." She told him; emotion ripe in her tone.

Accompanied by the shouts of the monks, and the screams of Marius Dagonet busted down the wall within minutes. The monks continued to scream, and several of the men had entered what seemed to be a small dungeon. The women did nothing as cries came from below and soon Arthur and Dagonet were bringing limp bodies out and calling for water.

"They're Woad." Tristan told Arthur.

"They're people." Aradia told the man staring him in the eye. Tristan stared at the dark skinned woman blankly. It was rare for someone, especially a woman, to contradict him.

"I don't like that look in his eyes." Galahad murmured to Lancelot.

Lancelot was still staring at Arthur who held his sword to the Roman's neck. "He's going to try to save everyone."

"How noble." Rhiannon mumbled.

"More like stupid." Lancelot said looking at the blonde.

"Suicidal." Lilith added with a shake of her head.

"Or even heroic… if it works." Aradia had the final word, and moved away from the others.

Following Arthur's lead they made their way East. Arthur spent his time riding beside Lancelot, or checking on the female Woad they'd saved. "Why did you come with us?" Lancelot asked Lilith from her right. The snow was falling and lay in her ebony hair like stars. She held the cloak around her tightly seeing as her clothing wasn't exactly made for this type of weather even with her trench coat.

"Would you have wanted to be left with the bishop at the Keep?" she asked keeping her gaze in front of her.

"That's not the full answer."

Lilith acknowledged this with a nod. "We're trying to find a way home. To do that we need to stay near Arthur."

He obviously misunderstood her because he smirked. "I think the pretty Woad has all of his attention."

Lilith smirked back. "And she can keep it. I meant in his general vicinity, not in his bed." She finally looked at him, and he gave her a nod.

"So where are you from really?"

"I wasn't lying when I said New York. We've lived there the past five years. However, when we ended up here we'd been in London, but not London as you would have heard of it. Where we're from it is a great city. Large and well populated."

"You're all so different. How long have you fought together?"

"Ten years, for myself and Aradia." Lancelot found himself staring at the woman Lilith had known the longest. Aradia was truly a beautiful woman. Her skin was a creamy caramel color. Deep brown eyes fringed in thick, long eyelashes, and wildly curly brown hair with reddish gold highlights. "Vesna and Rhiannon joined us nine years ago." Currently Vesna, the smaller redhead was laughing at something Aradia was saying. Even as the shortest of the bunch Vesna was still a fair sized woman. Her brilliant red hair was cut short and vivid green eyes twinkled with mirth. Freckles danced along her pale skin liberally.

Rhiannon, the woman he remembered as speaking about Arthur rode near the wagon and watched the snow from her steel gray eyes. Her blonde hair was long and thick, and she'd pulled it back with a band of some sort. Her skin was kissed by the sun as if she spent much time in it. Kali was similar in coloring to Aradia but not as dark. Her eyes were so dark they seemed black, and her hair was wavy and as black as her eyes. Hecate was speaking with Rhiannon, who listened quietly. Hecate's red-gold hair hung in one straight fall down her back. Her eyes were a cross of light blue and light green, and he'd never seen any like them before. "Hecate and Kali joined us six years ago."

This brought Lancelot's attention back to Lilith. The leader of the female warriors was as lovely as her fellow warriors. Ebony hair, silky straight framed lovely white skin unmarked by blemishes; her eyelashes were as startling as Aradia's, and they framed deep azure blue eyes. Her lips were full, and a deep pink, and her cheekbones were high and stunning.

"And where is this New York?" he asked coming back to himself.

"Across the sea in a place called America." she said with a smile.

"I have never heard of this place." he said with a frown.

"That's because Europeans haven't discovered it yet."

"Are you trying to say you're from the future? All of you?" he asked with disbelief.

She smiled. "I'm not trying to say anything. I was answering your questions."

Up ahead the caravan was stopping. "It appears we're making camp for the evening." He said with a frown.

Camp was set up quickly and a tent was set up for the six women to share. Lilith wasn't going to argue. She'd rather sleep on canvas floor, than dirt mingled with grass and snow.

Vesna looked at her. "That female Woad is leaving camp. Arthur is following." She looked to Lilith for instructions.

Lilith nodded slightly, and the girl rolled under the edge of the tent silently. "Aradia, keep check." Aradia, too, followed her orders and left the tent. "Rhiannon I'd like you to keep an eye on Marius and his hired guns. Hecate, Kali, let's keep an eye on Arthur's knights."

Several hours later the women made their way back to their tent. Vesna had just rolled back into the tent with an excited breath. "He met with Merlin!" she could barely keep her voice low. "Merlin seemed confused, but I couldn't hear everything. Arthur was pretty pissed at the Woad woman, Guinevere."

Aradia and Rhiannon entered the tent shortly after. "I don't like the things I'm hearing from the hired guns." Rhiannon murmured. "I think they plan to kill Dagonet, or the boy he saved."

Aradia crouched low. "All of Arthur's men are spread out. Dagonet sleeps alone near the boy."

The women left the tent and neared the spot where Dagonet had been sleeping. There was some type of commotion occurring. Currently Marius held the boy to him, a dagger to his throat, and several of his hired men had their weapons towards a weaponless Dagonet. They had almost reached the group when an arrow shot forward impaling Marius, who dropped to the ground. Arthur called for the men to lay down their weapons, but they were hesitating. Rhiannon walked forward slowly towards one of the men she'd been listening to earlier in the night.

"You want to kill this man?" she asked very calmly. "Do you think that's a good choice or bad choice?"

"Pagan scum." the man spit on the ground and his hand tightened on his sword. Arthur called for the men to drop their weapons again, but the man started to raise his as if to attack Rhiannon.

"Bad choice." she answered. Before the man could blink she'd pulled one of her handguns and shot him between the eyes. The other men dropped their weapons and fell to their knees in fear, never having seen or heard anything like the gunfire. The dead man dropped first to his knees, then to the ground. The camp stared at Rhiannon in silence. Meanwhile Rhiannon had already holstered her firearm. She turned and headed back to Lilith. "I shouldn't have done that." she sighed. Lilith quirked an eyebrow at the blonde. "Waste of ammo."

"What was that?" Arthur whispered. Bors had come riding into camp furiously and just stared at everyone not knowing what had happened.

"It's called Justice." Aradia murmured from beside Lilith.

The women walked away before he could ask any more questions. The group broke camp and began their long trek once more. It seemed that Tristan had taken out four Saxons. He dropped the large crossbow on the ground at Arthur's feet and announced it was armor piercing. They were crossing the ice lake slowly, and could hear every crack in the ice.

Arthur decided to make his stand on the lake of ice. He, his knights, Guinevere and Lilith and her crew were staying.

Lancelot looked over to Guinevere with a smirk. "You look frightened. There's a large number of lonely men out there."

She smirked back at him. "Don't worry, I won't let them rape you."

Lilith watched the byplay with interest. It seemed as if the young Woad woman liked to play her options out. Turning away Lilith watched as the Saxons advanced. She knew that Arthur hoped that once the Saxons approached en masse they'd break through the ice. It sounded good for a little while, but as the Saxons fell to the bows of Arthur and his men, he realized it wouldn't work. Before he finished speaking Dagonet had run out and was chopping at the ice with his axe. "Cover him!" he yelled in fear.

"Son of a bitch!" Lilith muttered. "Hey Hotstuff!" she yelled to Lancelot. When he looked at her strangely she grinned. "That a real shield, or just a pretty decoration?"

"One of the best."

"Hand it over." Without arguing he did so quickly. Lilith grabbed the shield and ran forward, sliding on her knees for the last few feet. She ended at Dagonet's feet, spinning to face him and handed him the shield. "Look D, I have something here that'll be a lot more effective than that axe, as fabulous as it is. What say you hold this shield to cover us, and I take care of the ice?"

He held it without questioning her and saw her take something out of a pocket. It looked like a small metal spike with a pommel on the top. She slammed it into the ice and it stuck there. "Done." she said with a satisfied expression on her lovely face, and she looked back to him. "Okay, let's blow this Popsicle stand. You stand behind me with the shield since you're bigger."

Dagonet hesitated for a moment not seeing how she'd resolved the issue. She started walking back though without waiting and his chivalry kicked in. He followed her holding the shield behind. Arrows were hitting the shield with great force. Lilith pulled out a small metal object and continued walking.

"Fire in the hole!" Vesna yelled. All of the women seemed to brace themselves as they stood watching wide grins crossing their faces.

The Saxons had begun moving forward again when Lilith pressed on the device and a huge explosion rocked the ice. Dagonet fell to his knees stunned, yet Lilith continued walking. She was quite a sight walking in her strange outfit, her coat billowing around her with screams of men and flames licking the sky behind her. To Arthur she looked the part of Avenging Angel, to Lancelot she appeared as the Goddess of War of his people.

She and Dagonet made it back to the others and turned to watch some of the Saxons retreating as the majority plunged into the icy waters to their death. Lilith looked at Dagonet. "You're a brave man Dagonet. None could argue that." she told him with respect obvious in her voice.

"Nay Lady, it is you who saved the day. My death would have been certain if not for your device of fire."

No one else spoke, but the men kept throwing the women furtive glances. More and more it seemed the women harnessed power they couldn't imagine. The group rode on and made it into the Wall as the caravan finished pulling in. Lucan, the boy he'd saved, ran over to Dagonet as soon as they saw him. The bishop was there and he had lots of pretty words for the men after Alecto snubbed him. The men looked at the bishop with naked hate in their eyes as they were given their papers, and Tristan confiscated the box which had held them. "Where are the papers I requested for the women?" Arthur questioned the man.

"As for the women…" The bishop addressed Arthur.

Lilith moved forward slowly; a cold smile played across her face. "I really don't know why you're speaking with him. I lead these women."

This seemed to make the man both nervous and angry. "Yes, well, as a mere woman…" At her raised eyebrow he cleared his throat. "Well, we must determine where you belong and how long you'll serve Rome."

"That was not our agreement Bishop Germanius." Arthur was furious.

Lilith laughed and the sound was rich and inviting, and the other women joined in. "We don't serve Rome." Her stance was relaxed as if she hadn't a care in the world. "As for where we belong…well, that's not something you shall ever have to worry about." She made to turn and walk away when he spoke again.

"You will not travel through any part of Rome without letters of safe conduct. They will catch, and kill you." he sneered. "I'll take great pleasure in making sure you serve on your back."

The knights barely saw Lilith move, but within seconds she had the bishop against the wall with one of her sai at his throat. Her women had also pulled weapons and stood in a protective circle around the pair as some Roman guards advanced. "Do you know the story of the first Lilith Germanius?" she whispered. The courtyard was silent and even though her voice was soft, it carried to all ears. "She was the first wife of Adam. She felt she was equal to him and would not stand behind him, but only beside him. She knew that woman was not inferior to man. So God cast her out of his Garden of Eden and she became a powerful demon. A consummate killer." The man whimpered slightly. "I can slit your throat before your men took a step towards you." she hissed. His eyes flickered to Arthur. "Do you think he will save you? Perhaps Arthur will try… do you think his Knights will? The men who have been freed this day owe you nothing now, and seeing how we bear no ill will towards Arthur, I really don't see them stepping forward." She pressed her sai more firmly into his bobbing adam's apple and a thin line of blood welled. Her lips were close to his ear. "I am not some tavern wench to be used for a man's pleasure. And no man will touch me without my express permission. I have killed many men for less, and probably will again, so you might not want to give me reason to have to visit you in the night. We have no need for your safe conduct." A sneer held Lilith's face and her teeth bared. She pulled away from him slightly. "I do not follow behind. I am equal."

Germanius' soldiers stared in horror, their swords pulled but not knowing what to do. The women in front of them held weapons, and they'd seen the women in battle. "Put….put your weapons away." Germanius choked out. He looked at Arthur again, and saw that Arthur hadn't moved forward although his hand was on his sword. The knights just watched with some amusement. "The letters for the women are in the box now held by the Sarmatian." he wheezed out.

Lilith eased up slightly, her lip curling in disgust as she looked at the man. "Let's make a deal you and I. Let's stay out of each other's way, eh?" one ebony eyebrow raised in contempt. "I don't think it would be healthy for you otherwise."

Arthur stared at the scene in front of him transfixed and torn. He knew his duty would be to protect Germanius, but something inside of him told him the woman was in her right. Watching her he felt a stirring in his blood he'd never felt before. She was as fierce a warrior as any of his men, and led her women with the same concern he gave his men. Her words were powerful and moved within him. When Germanius nodded to her last words she let him go slowly and watched as he and his troops moved away. None of the women relaxed until the Romans were out of sight. Lilith spun the sai in her hand and sheathed it. They watched the man hurry away. "How can you stomach that man?" Lilith asked Arthur as he moved closer to her.

"I did what I had to." he answered. "I did my duty to Rome."

She looked at him with her intelligent eyes. "Duty to Rome? Rome was a great empire." She graced him with a wry grin. "Keep one thing in mind Arthur, great empires don't last forever; especially those clouded in corruption."


	2. Chapter 2

Lilith stared at the celebration in front of her. The Sarmatians were filled with joy. They were free and could return home to their families, or what was left of them. She and her women had taken the time to bathe and dress in the clothing provided for them before heading to join in the festivities. The outfits were simple linen tunics and brown cotton leggings, but at least they were comfortable. They made their way back to the table they'd been sitting at the first day they'd arrived. All of Arthur's knights were already present, as was Arthur himself and Guinevere.

Guinevere was busy having an animated conversation with Arthur, but she broke off abruptly when he stood as the women entered the tavern area. "Drinks for our friends!" he called out to Vanora who grinned and nodded. "Ladies, please, join us at our table. There's plenty of room."

The women looked to Lilith who gave a slight nod, and they moved to join the knights. Lilith looked up and found Guinevere's cold eyes upon her. There was jealousy and anger in that gaze. Lilith held the stare letting no emotion in her blue gaze and finally the other woman looked away. "My, my, my," Hecate murmured from her left, "It seems someone isn't very happy with you."

"I have no idea why." Lilith responded. Hecate looked at her in disbelief as if to say, 'Seriously?'.

A Roman approached their table and their conversation changed to a safe subject. He was interested in finding someone to throw daggers for a wager. Vesna looked up eagerly. "I would love to. Oh, but I have no coin."

The man looked at the lovely redhead with a leer. "Perhaps we can make an alternate wager then?"

Gawain and Galahad bristled, but Vesna smiled. "Like what?"

"If I win you give me a kiss?"

"And if I win?" she asked sweetly.

The man chuckled thinking it would be an easy win. "Well, what could you want?"

Vesna eyed the man's daggers. They were quite nice. "Your daggers."

"My daggers?" he looked surprised.

"Yes, your daggers."

"Surely my daggers are worth more than a kiss?" he said with a small laugh.

"Fine." she said calmly. "I win, I get your daggers, you win, I stay the night with you."

Galahad gasped, "He's very good." he whispered to her.

"Done." the man was smirking now.

Vesna looked at Galahad with a grin. "I want the daggers."

The Roman went first, and Galahad had been correct the Roman was very good. Vesna watched calmly, and patiently for the man to finish. He moved back crossing his arms over his chest with a satisfied expression on his face. Vesna stood and walked over to the line. Without any effort she pulled and tossed her daggers. They looked at the board in shock. Two of her daggers were in the very center of the board, and the other two were sticking out of the ends much as she'd done the first night in the Keep. She turned to the fuming Roman and held out her hand.

"My daggers?"

His eyes glittered with anger, and he considered telling her she wouldn't be getting his daggers, but then he saw the look on the Sarmatian, Dagonet's face. He handed them to her while barely controlling his rage then turned and stalked away. Vesna recovered her own daggers and sat back down at the table to admire her winnings.

"Tell us, where did you learn such fighting technique?" Gawain asked them with the curiosity evident in his voice.

"We were trained." Rhiannon was the one who answered. "Two years of intensive training before we were chosen for teams." She drank the mead down thirstily. "The first year was probably the worst."

"Waking up, not knowing where you are." Kali added.

Hecate said with a small faraway look on her face. "Or who you are."

"What do you mean?" Lancelot frowned.

"When you're chosen to be a Child of Time your past is erased." Aradia explained. "Everything of who you were before is gone, wiped away as if it never existed…as if you never existed."

"Your soul purpose is to serve and correct the damage wrought by the evils of mankind." Vesna said and the pride was evident in her voice.

"But your family?" Galahad said incredulously.

"There is a long screening process before you are accepted. It's voluntary; we weren't taken from our beds in the middle of the night." Lilith spoke. "You can't have family to be accepted. Part of the benefit to the mind wipe is that you don't remember the pain of losing those you loved. You're a blank slate that can be molded into the perfect agent."

"So how did you come to be here?" Arthur asked. He was fascinated by their story.

Although all of the women knew the history of The Children of Time, Lilith looked to Rhiannon to tell the tale. The blonde smiled. "Where we're from the world is being torn apart by war. We've been at war for years now; it started long before we were born. Two men fight for power. Jacob Strung, a man who wants to rule the world and destroy all those who oppose him, and Simon Maxwell. Simon feels that everyone in the world is equal; both men and women. He feels that no one person should have the total control that Strung craves. Simon believes in free will."

"He's a good man." Lilith murmured.

"About twenty years ago a brilliant man from all that was left of the German colonies, I think those were called Germania and were far north of Rome in this time…anyhow, the man, Boris Markov, invented a device for time travel. Strung chose to use the device to destroy the history of mankind. He tried to lay waste to everything; books, records, art, music, hell, even people. Anything that didn't fit in his Utopian society, anything he didn't agree with was to be destroyed. The Children of Time, the organization we're part of, was begun to limit the damage he caused." Rhiannon smiled at the group. "We were brought together by a man named Balthazar Vrond."

"Balthazar was our mentor. The creator of our training process." Lilith added.

"The man who took away your memories?" Lancelot asked quietly.

"Yes, it was Balthazar who determined we would do far better without those." Lilith agreed. "We saved so many artifacts Strung tried to have ruined. Saved people's lives; men, women, and children."

"Strung had mounted an attack on our stronghold," Aradia said thoughtfully. "The day we came here we'd just returned from a mission. We were called in to see Balthazar before we were even done cleaning up. We were his best. We'd never lost a mission, or failed in our endeavors. We were only supposed to go back two weeks…"

"Instead we ended up here." Lilith's jaw was clenched. "Balthazar was programming the machine when one of Strung's men entered the room and shot him in the back. He must have hit something on the panel as he died." There was silence around the table.

Guinevere snorted in derision. "You expect us to believe such a tale?"

"Believe it or not; doesn't really matter to me." Lilith shrugged nonchalantly looking at the younger woman.

"Well you certainly have overactive imaginations." She said snippily. "No one here believes your tales."

"I do." Arthur said quietly. Guinevere's head whipped around in shock.

"You must be joking?"

"Nay, I'm not. Their tale is indeed bizarre, but it easily explains the clothing, weapons, and mannerisms of the women. I heard nothing but honesty in their words."

"I do not think any of us doubt their tale." Lancelot agreed with his best friend. "You said to get home you had to stay close to Arthur; what did you mean by this?" he asked Lilith.

Lilith looked to her Historian. "Rhia?"

Rhiannon sighed. "I don't think there's any harm in telling you what we know. Keep in mind some of our records from this time are gone. The records we do have told us of Arthur and his knights. We know the Saxons are coming, and they're coming in force. We know that Arthur Castus joined with Merlin and his people to defeat the Saxons. We know that for certain. And we know that Arthur became a great King." Arthur had gone pale in his seat, and the rest of his knights had turned to stare at him. "Even in our time there were indications that Merlin might have been more than a man."

"You hoped he could send you home." Guinevere stated faintly. "My father…you hoped he'd have the power to send you back."

"Does he?" Lilith asked bluntly.

"I don't honestly know. He is a powerful man, and capable of much. But what you ask for I just don't know." she answered shaking her head.

"What will you do if you can't get back home?" Gawain asked.

"That's a good question isn't it?" Vesna had been quiet up until then. She had one of her new daggers in her hand and was flipping it around her fingers. In her empty hand she held a large mug that she'd been drinking from for awhile. "We're really only good for one purpose, and now that purpose would be gone. Without our memories we don't know what we once aspired to. It's like being in limbo." Lilith saw the uncertainty in her friend's eyes and her gut tightened.

"If we can't go back to our time, then we'll find a purpose…together." she said meeting Vesna's green gaze. "We always triumph."

"We never fail." Aradia added with a very small smile. "If we cannot save them by going home, or even to the time of the attack on Albatross, then we will learn to live in this time."

Lilith leaned back in her seat. "So we stay to help you fight the Saxons Arthur Castus."

"It is madness." Lancelot said quietly. "To kill yourself for a land that was never your own."

"Arthur is to be King." Aradia told him simply. "No matter how we have changed history by being here, we will make sure he lives to be King."

Lancelot looked into the girl's dark eyes and saw conviction. "And you, what if any of you die saving him?"

"He's right, I could never ask that." Arthur was frowning at the thought.

"Don't worry yourself so." Aradia smiled and her smile was brilliant. "We aren't so easy to kill. Many have tried and failed."

"You should not be so arrogant." Guinevere stated with narrowed eyes. She did not like the idea of the women staying here. Especially the woman Lilith. "That is how you welcome your deaths."

Lilith leaned forward looking at the Woad princess. "It's not arrogance that leaves Aradia's lips. It's knowledge. Perhaps one day I will better explain."

"When do the Saxons come?" Arthur asked.

"Soon. Within the next day or so." she spoke finally looking away from Guinevere.

"You will leave at first light." He told his knights. "You are free now. You can leave and go home after all of these years." Arthur stood smiling at his friends. "She is right. If the Saxons come I will stay and fight. Be safe and well my brothers." He turned and left the table.

Lilith didn't stay for much longer. She headed to the stables hoping to clear her mind. Soon they would find out if Merlin could do the impossible and send them back to their time. If he couldn't she didn't know what they would do. All she knew was that it was up to her to make it all work in the end. She was almost to the stables when Guinevere caught up to her.

"Where is Arthur?" the girl hissed.

Lilith raised her eyebrows. "How the hell would I know? You and I were both there when he got up and walked away if you'll recall."

"You try to lure him to you so that you will be queen." Guinevere was angry, and her voice rose slightly. Luckily the streets were deserted.

"You have lost your frigging mind." Lilith blinked at the girl. "Look here little girl, you can't keep a handle on your man, that's your problem. I haven't lured anyone anywhere. Second, me a queen? That's the biggest laugh I've ever heard."

"Liar!"

Lilith took a deep breath. The girl was asking for it. "Maybe it would be best if you stopped insulting me now. You're being young and foolish. You don't even know what it is you're looking for… Can't decide between Lancelot or Arthur…You're very lucky tonight. I'm going to walk away, and it would be best if you watch your mouth."

Guinevere's eyes were huge. This woman knew of her inner struggle. Of her attraction for Lancelot, and her desire for power with Arthur. Guinevere backed away her gaze never leaving Lilith's blue eyes. In that instant she knew the older woman could kill her, and would do so without remorse if need be, and that frightened Guinevere.

Lilith watched Guinevere run and sighed. Since when had she become mean to children? She entered the stables and walked to the horse that had been hers for the trip. "Hello Ailen."

"What are you doing?" his voice was quiet and it startled her slightly.

She looked to see Arthur in the stall with his steed. "Talking to my friend Ailen here."

"You threatened Guinevere?"

Lilith was surprised there was no anger in his tone or face. "I would call it more of a warning really."

"You were right. She was being young and foolish." he said stepping out of the stall, and latching the gate. "She should not have said those things to you."

She shrugged. "Well, I didn't mean to terrify her, but she should learn to watch what comes out of her mouth." He was moving closer and Lilith felt her stomach fluttering. What was he doing? His blue eyes held hers and for once she was the one to pull her gaze away. "Perhaps you should go find her?" she said nervously.

"Why? As you said, she is young, and she is caught between myself and Lancelot." he said moving closer still.

Lilith turned to him. "Arthur, what are you doing?"

"I don't know." he murmured. "You're unlike anything I've ever seen."

Lilith looked up into his face now that he was standing so close to her. "I'm going home soon Arthur. Neither of us should be doing this." she said very softly.

His hands came up to grip her upper arms, and he buried his face in her hair. "I know this." he muttered with frustration. She gasped at the feelings he was arousing in her.

"Lilith!" The scream came and they broke away from each other as Vesna came running into the stables. "The Bishop has locked Rhiannon and Aradia up. Said they were witches and would be punished accordingly."

Lilith moved with Vesna meeting up with Kali and Hecate outside. Arthur followed closely behind. "How did he get them?" she asked angrily.

"We didn't have our weapons with us. They were going to head back to the room and he had eight or nine Roman soldiers with him. He also had the boy Lucan, and told them if they didn't come with him quietly the boy would die." Hecate explained. The knights had joined them and Dagonet clenched his fists in anger.

"We will rip him apart." The man said angrily.

"No." Lilith said with force. She looked to Arthur and saw the choice he'd have to make. She wouldn't put him in that position. "No. We will get them."

"How?" Arthur asked.

"It's what we do." she told him. "We go in and get back what's been taken. You will all be very visible in the tavern while we do this. Do you understand?"

"What do you need from us?" Lancelot asked her. He was angry that he couldn't help, but he knew why she did it.

"I need to know about the building they keep prisoners in." She said and the group headed back to the tavern.

The four women crept quietly through the streets moving from shadow to shadow. They were back in their leathers and special equipment. The men had told them that prisoners were kept in a tower cell. After the rescue they were to return to Lancelot's chambers. They reached the building and pulled themselves up onto the roof. Inside there were ten Roman guards playing some type of game. Stealthily they made their way across to the tower. At the top of the tower they could see a small window. They would have to get closer, but from where they were it looked big enough for the women to squeeze through.

While Lilith, Vesna, and Hecate kept watch Kali aimed her grappling spike for just below the window. She scaled the wall as the cord carried her up and she peered inside. Aradia was pacing while Rhiannon seemed to be telling the boy a story. "Business as usual." she said quietly. "We're doing all the work, while you two laze around having fun."

Aradia smiled at the woman. "Fun? I'm bored silly."

"Take the boy first." Rhiannon murmured and lifted Lucan through the window and into Kali's arms.

"Brought these for you." Kali said and dropped two more grappling lines to the floor. "Are you ready for an adventure Lucan?" she said with a smile. The quiet boy nodded and without another word she spiraled them down.

The other two women weren't far behind. As soon as they were on the roof they gave a flick of the wrist and the lines dropped with a slight thunk. Everyone stayed very still waiting to see if they'd been heard. After several moments when no one seemed to notice they began moving again. Lilith got onto her belly at the edge of the building and looked over. It was clear, and she leaned down farther to look in the window. Again the coast was clear so Lilith flipped herself over the side of the building into a crouching position. She stayed extremely still and then motioned for Vesna to drop down. Aradia came next and Hecate handed Lucan over to her. Then Hecate and Kali joined them. Once again the women melted into the shadows and made their way back to Lancelot's chambers. 


	3. Chapter 3

They made it to Lancelot's chambers without being seen. The room was still empty. "We can't stay here Lilith." Aradia said quietly.

"No, you're right. We can't." she agreed. "They'll check our rooms and the men's rooms as soon as they realize you're gone. As much as I'd love to destroy Germanius it would cause too many problems for Arthur at this point."

Vesna leaned against the wall. "So where do we go?"

Rhiannon stood at the window peering out and keeping watch. "The only place available…the woods."

"With the Woad?" Kali's eyes widened.

Dawn was coming and with it a cry rose up from the battlements. Lilith sighed. She had to find out what was happening. "Aradia, Rhiannon; I want you to take Lucan and hide in the woods. We'll join you as soon as possible. Stay low, and try to avoid the Woads."

Lilith and the others made their way from Lancelot's rooms and headed for the Wall. Arthur was already at the top by the time they approached. The wind blew through their hair as they, along with the knights, stared down at the thousands of Saxons amassing below them. It was an awe inspiring sight; knowing that this had happened and Arthur had defeated them before.

"You cannot mean to stay here and fight this war Arthur." Lancelot said. The frustration was evident in his voice.

Arthur looked at his fellow knights, met Guinevere's eyes, and then met Lilith's even stare. He turned and walked down the stairs. Lancelot, his hands clenched at his side, raced after him. "Do not do this. Only certain death awaits you here. Arthur, I beg you. For our friendship's sake, I beg you."

"Be my friend now and do not dissuade me! Seize the freedom you have earned and live it for the both of us. I cannot follow you, Lancelot. I now know that all the blood I have shed, all the lives I have taken have led me to this moment." Arthur spoke fiercely holding Lancelot by the shoulders. Then he turned and strode away once more.

Guinevere had a satisfied smirk on her face and she walked down the steps and past Lancelot. Lilith walked down the stairs and Hecate walked with her. She stopped next to an anguished Lancelot. "Your friend will not die in this battle Lancelot." she assured him. "And tonight we make tomorrow a bit easier."

"What mean you?" he said facing her fully. For some reason her words both reassured and frightened him.

Lilith met his dark gaze with her azure one. She looked like she was about to speak when a cry went up from the guarded tower. Someone had checked on the women and found them missing. Germanius and twenty guards approached them rapidly.

"Galahad, fetch Arthur." Lancelot murmured. "Go, quickly!"

A sneer marred Germanius' face, and the rage was easily seen in his stance. "Where are the witches devil woman?" he practically screamed.

"I don't know any witches Bishop." she stated calmly.

"I do not know how you liberated them, but they are to be returned for judgment immediately." he spewed. "If they are not then my men will take you into custody in their stead."

A light entered Lilith's eyes. "You'll be leaving the Wall tomorrow Bishop, are you sure you don't want your men there as protection in case you're attacked." His eyes narrowed. "Having them try to take us into custody will lose you several good fighting men."

"Your arrogance is overrated. You four women against twenty Roman soldiers will not last long. And then I will give you to them as reward before you are executed for heresy."

Vesna and Kali made their way down the stairs to stand beside their sisters in arms. The knights stood off to the side watching the proceedings. Arthur came pushing his way through the gathering crowd. "What is happening here?" he snapped.

"These women have committed crimes against the church Artorius. They have freed prisoners and must be punished accordingly."

"Do you have proof of this?" Arthur asked with a cold gaze.

"I need no proof." the Bishop answered just as coldly. "Are you going to help take them into custody?"

"I will not." Arthur said. "I am no longer a servant of Rome. I stay and fight the Saxons for Britons on the morrow. And my knights will not unless they wish to, for they are free men." He stepped back, and looked to Lilith. She could see the concern in his eyes though he tried to hide it.

She almost laughed. He was concerned about the four women against twenty men. She wished she could tell him the odds had been worse in the past. Lilith wished she could tell him all of the benefits to becoming a Child of Time. She shook her head slightly at the men with a grin on her face.

"Do you come peacefully?" The fury practically oozed from the Bishop now.

"Tell you what," Vesna said drawing her spike punching daggers. "Things are certainly much more exciting here than back home."

"A lot more blood shed, and idiots to kill." Kali agreed pulling her scimitars.

"You know what they say," Hecate smiled widely and pulled out her double bladed axe. . "All work and no play makes Jack a very dull boy."

"I'm just wondering when we're gonna stop playing and actually have to start working." Lilith rejoined.

Germanius, tired of the women's bantering, motioned his guards and they advanced. The village people, some screaming, ran from the area. Lilith drew her two sai and spun them in her hands out of habit.

"Any of you that don't want to die should leave now." She told the guards politely. "Once this starts we aren't holding back."

With a cry the guards rushed them. Arthur watched feeling helpless as the twenty men surrounded the four women. It was with a loud clash that the weapons met. Lilith dropped down into a leg sweep and one of the Romans fell to the ground. She slashed down with both sharpened sai slicing the man's neck, then she tumbled out of the way of another man's sword. Hecate brought her axe around and into the belly of another guard who crumpled where he stood. She pulled it out with a sucking noise and flung it right into another Roman's chest. Vesna slammed both daggers into the side of a Roman's neck and he was practically decapitated. The redhead swung around pulling the body with her and used it as a shield against another guards sword. She lifted her leg and kicked the dead body into the other man while removing her daggers. This was the first time that Arthur and his men were able to watch the women fight. They'd fought with them in the battle against the Woads on the first day, but hadn't really been able to watch. Kali faced two guards and there were two behind her. With a yell she raced forward and slid between the two men in front of her. As she slid her sharp scimitars cut into the legs of the men and they dropped to their knees screaming. She stood quickly, and running back leapt onto the back of one of the downed soldiers, jettisoned off of him and ran her scimitars through the air and into the bellies of the two men who'd been behind her. They'd never seen anything like it. She'd moved so quickly and effortlessly.

One of the guards had his arms around Lilith with her back to his chest. Another man was approaching to help the guard. Lilith lifted her legs and wrapped them around the neck of the approaching man, and then slammed her head into the nose of the man holding her. He dropped her as the blood spurted from his face. The second man was gasping trying to remove her legs as she dangled to the ground. She pushed her hands out into a handstand position and continued to squeeze the life out of him.

"If I had to die that would definitely be a good way to go." Tristan murmured to the others. Several weak chuckles met his words.

Hecate stood facing two guards. They shifted nervously from foot to foot. She pushed one foot forward slightly, and they stepped backwards. "And they will come to Hecate and she will provide them death, and in this death there will be peace. They will serve the Goddess well and call the moon their own." She spoke the words in her sweet clear voice. The men looked at each other and charged the woman. Her axe slammed into the chest of the first man to reach her and she tilted back almost into a full backbend to avoid the sword of the second. Her axe was out of the first man's chest and into the second man's back as he passed her by. Both men fell to the ground.

The battle done only four of the guards remained alive, and they were severely wounded. The four women stood side by side covered only in the blood of the Roman soldiers. Lilith stared directly at Germanius. "Impossible." he wheezed.

"Obviously not." she answered. "And now dear Bishop, you have twenty less guards to see you home safely. Unless you'd like to send more guards after my friends and I?" He said nothing, just shook his head. "I thought not." Lilith took several steps forward until she stood directly in front of Germanius. "This is the last warning you get Germanius. Stay away from me, and mine. If you do not then the next time it comes to this I will not leave it at the soldiers who die that day."

"I am a man of God!" he said breathlessly.

"Not my God." she said. "Now clean up your dead. These were fine men, and their deaths are on your head this day." She turned to Hecate. "Go to the others tell them to return. This isn't going to be a problem any longer is it?" Lilith looked back at Germanius once to see him pale considerably and scurry away.

Vanora walked up to Lilith. "I have never seen anything like that." the woman said. "Gave me goose bumps." Vanora smiled widely at Lilith. "Would you and your friends like to bathe?"

"Yes, please." Lilith walked after her and stopped between Lancelot and Arthur. She met Arthur's eyes and saw admiration. "Tonight we flit among the Saxons."

"What purpose does that serve?" Lancelot asked with a gasp.

Lilith pulled her gaze away from Arthur and gave Lancelot a half grin. "Not only will the dead batter their morale, but less men tomorrow means a shorter battle."

The women bathed and prepared. The men could not change their minds and finally gave up and adjourned to the Round Table. Borrowing the paint of the Woads provided to them by Guinevere who seemed slightly friendlier since their chat the night before, they marked their skin so as to blend better with the shadows. They left their coats in their chambers, and pulled on their black stocking masks which hid pale skin and pale hair alike.

Each of the women knew their orders, and Lilith sent them on their way with special hand signals. They melted into the shadows and moved as if they were ghosts. There were both individual tents, and tents set up as barracks for the Saxon army. Most of the camp was sleeping except for guards placed sporadically. Silently each woman took out a guard near a tent using the silence of the garrote. The men died quickly, and they lowered them to the ground silently.

Vesna rolled under the edge of one of the large tents. All occupants were sleeping, and the space was completely darkened. Slithering across the floor she reached the center of the tent and placed a grenade spike. One of the men moved in his sleep and she stilled. When she was sure he was fast asleep she crept back to the edge and rolled out. Another guard was approaching. Vesna blended into the shadows and as the man passed she struck, slicing the man's neck and vocal chords with her dagger. Her work done she went to the edge of the woods to await the others.

Hecate watched as the head of the Saxon army stared at maps in his tent. She was silent and still; not moving an inch to give away her position. So far nothing had disturbed the man who mumbled to himself constantly. He seemed exhausted, and his mannerisms were cold and detached. Hecate waited for the signal to come saying she could rejoin the others.

Kali snuck into the small tent which slept six of the Saxon leaders. It didn't take her long to slit each man's throats . The last man got out a whimper which drew attention from the guard outside. Kali waited on the side of the tent flap and as soon as he entered her garrote was around his neck and her knee in his back. He dropped to the ground with only a slight rustling.

Rhiannon slid gracefully into the center of the large tent moving from shadow to shadow. There were men in the corner still awake, but they were drunk and playing some game of dice. So silent was she that they didn't even look up from their game. She placed her grenade in the center and swiftly left the tent. She wanted to plant one more grenade before joining the others.

Aradia kept watch in a tree at the edge of the camp. Her bow was out and steady as she watched for any alarm to come saying one of the women had been discovered. Her trained eyes made out the figures of her friends as they moved stealthily. Aradia followed the moving men making sure none came close to the others.

Lilith slipped into the tent. From the size and style she knew that someone important was housed inside. There were only three men. She dispatched the first two easily, and made her way to the third. This one she recognized. He was on the ice. He was the man leading the Saxons who'd been chasing after them. While he wasn't the leader or king of all of the Saxons, obviously he was quite important. His loss would either damage the Saxons mentality, or it would enrage them. Help or harm, she couldn't be sure, but she did know that the day on the ice he'd remained calm and collected. Lilith didn't hesitate before slicing the man's throat. He never woke. She didn't tarry, but made her way out of the tent, and sprinted stealthily out of the Saxon encampment.

The women met at their designated area and only nodded. They had almost reached the Wall when they were surrounded by the Woads. As Vesna was about to draw her weapons Lilith reached out and stopped her. All of the women stayed empty handed. An older man moved forward into their line of sight eliciting gasps from all of them. The women dropped to their knees. In front of them stood a man who could have been the twin of their mentor; Balthazar Vrond. He wore the blue paint of the Woads, and his clothing was the same as those people. His hair was long and not pulled back, but the face and tattoos were the same.

Frustration and some surprise showed on his face. "You are the women helping Arthur?" he asked.

"Yes." Lilith answered in a whisper.

"You are startled by me?"

"You…you look like someone we knew." she answered.

He nodded once. "Your coming here has changed everything. The man Dagonet was supposed to die, yet now lives. The man who would kill Lancelot is now dead. Once my daughter would have married Arthur, and now that is not a certainty." A frown marred his face. "Arthur will still be king, but now it is not fate that says Guinevere will be queen."

"We didn't mean to change anything. We hoped to find you so you could send us home." Rhiannon spoke as she saw Lilith speechless.

He was shaking his head. "I do not have this type of power. There are many things I can do, but this is not one of them. I do not know how to get you home. After a time, there will be no way. You will become part of this land; part of this time. After a time, this will be your future. I do not know if this time has already come and passed." Merlin saw the lost look on Lilith's face and he moved to her. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze. He spoke softly. "Everything happens as it should. Even if that means things change. Your coming means good men do not die. Now go back to the Roman Keep. You must remove the Woad paint. If you are not accustomed to it, then it can make you very sick."

Lilith's eyes widened slightly. "Did she know that before she gave it to us?"

He sighed. "Yes, my daughter would know this. I will deal with it if you trust me to. She will have to learn that just desiring something will not make it so."

"I will trust you." Lilith told him honestly. The Woads parted and the women made their way back to the Keep. Reaching their chambers they scrubbed their bodies. Lilith dressed quickly in the cotton leggings and linen tunic and headed for the chambers in which Arthur was currently residing. As she approached she heard sobbing.

"Do you not want me?" Guinevere cried.

"I am sorry Guinevere, but I cannot do this. You must leave now. We battle tomorrow." Arthur replied softly.

Lilith hid in the shadows as the door flung open and Guinevere ran out. She raced down the hallway and out into the courtyard. Lilith stepped forward before Arthur could shut the doors. He watched her as she entered. She leaned against the now closed doors and looked at him.

"I take it your mission was a success?" he asked in a formal tone.

"I believe so. We set off the detonators in a few hours. That will shake things up a bit." She watched as Arthur ran his hand warily through his hair. "Why didn't you let her stay with you?"

"We will have a long battle tomorrow." he explained weakly.

Lilith leaned her head back against the door. "I know you find the girl attractive. Why didn't you let her stay with you Arthur?"

"Because no matter how attractive, I do not want her." he answered finally looking up at her.

Her heart wrenched in her chest. They had changed this, she and her friends, if they hadn't come then Arthur and Guinevere would have lain together and married after this battle. Now he looked confused. "I'm sorry." she spoke very softly. "I'm sorry I've made things so confusing." Lilith walked over to where he sat. "I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow Arthur. I don't know if I'll die, or if any of us will die. I can only promise that you won't. I can't be with you tonight and stay detached tomorrow."

"If you die tomorrow then we'll never have been together."

"I know. But I still can't. Up until now it was never a problem. I had my job. I knew my mission. I knew all of my goals. Now I no longer have that. All I have is the battle tomorrow."

"At least tell me what you're feeling." he said meeting and holding her gaze.

"I don't even know the words to explain it." she frowned slightly. "You excite me, and frighten me."

"Yes. It is the same for me."

Lilith closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them he stood directly in front of her. Arthur reached down and buried his hand into her hair. Gently he pulled her closer and lowered his lips onto hers. It was as if he was starving and she was a three course meal. His lips devoured hers and she found herself entwining her fingers into his dark locks. When she finally pulled away she was breathless. She breathed deeply and turned from him. Lilith made her way to the door, but before she could leave he spoke.

"After the battle tomorrow we will talk of this Lilith." he promised.

She looked back once and nodded. Then she left and didn't look back again.

Kali stood on the battlements fresh from her bath. The thrill of the mission and encounter with the Woads still raced through her veins and she looked forward to the coming battle. The scout was behind her but he didn't know that she knew he was there. He was very good, but after years of having to be observant she'd been able to recognize him by his scent. "You can come closer. I do not bite."

"You're one of the few people who are able to detect me." he murmured with some surprise. "Are you nervous waiting for your war tomorrow?"

Kali grinned slightly. "No. I am not nervous. I am meant for battle. That is my home, and where I belong."

"You do not fear death?"

Kali looked into his dark eyes with hers. "I do not fear death, for I am death. For every life I've saved I have taken one in turn. Tomorrow I will fight and I will send many Saxons to the other side. And I will enjoy it." She made the statement so simply that he didn't doubt her. "Tomorrow your Arthur will ride to glory and legend." 


	4. Chapter 4

The women met at the break of dawn on the top of the battlements. Arthur and his knights had joined them. Below them the people of the Keep were burning everything and setting up pools of oil. Arthur had a plan, and Lilith found it to be a cunning plan. The Saxon army had not yet begun to stir. "It's time." Lilith instructed. They pulled out the small lighter sized detonators and held them loosely. Lilith held up one, two, then three fingers. As soon as her third finger rose they pressed the detonator simultaneously.

The explosions rocked the encampment and the Saxons began screaming. The light of the fires illuminated the faces of all on the Wall. The women smiled grimly. The explosives had killed several hundred Saxons at the very least. Arthur let out his breath. "Good God."

"And she will strike down the wicked ways of man." Lancelot looked up to see Aradia speaking. "Her code is their law, and their purpose is to save. All shall falter in the presence of the Goddess." She looked over and met Lilith's eyes. "It is begun. Now we meet them on the battlefield and we will see if Merlin's words ring true."

Arthur turned to Lancelot and the other knights. "It is time for you all to depart with the others."

Bors stepped forward. "We do not depart Arthur. We stay to fight with you."

"You are free now."

"Yes, and as free men we choose to stay and fight at your side." Galahad spoke. The men filed down the stairs to go and prepare for battle.

Lilith looked to Arthur. "Your men love you."

"I would not have them die for me."

"They do not die for you Arthur. They die for a land that became their home a long time ago. They just never realized it." Lilith ran her hand down his cheek. "We too go to prepare." The women headed down the stairs with Lilith in the rear. She turned and looked at him. "Be careful out there Arthur Castus."

"Lilith." he called. She looked back once more. "I pray you too are careful."

"I have no intentions of dying today Arthur." she told him with a wink.

Lilith joined her women and they dressed in their full gear. Hopefully the bullet proof inserts would help against weapons as well. They had thought of armor but without practice it would slow them down and make them clumsy. Today was not a day for clumsiness. They met at the top of the hill and each sank to one knee. They formed a circle; with their gloved hands folded on their raised knee and their heads bowed. The men were on horseback a short distance away. Lilith looked at each of her women warriors in turn.

"Today is a battle we have never fought the like of. But if we are to remain in this time then we cannot stand by and watch the world destroyed by evil and bloodthirst. These will be our people, and we will be a part of this land as much as those already here. We were brought back to this time for a reason my friends. Let us not waste that reason on doubts or fears. We are the Daughters; the elite of the Children of Time." Lilith's voice rose in a crescendo and her words were easily heard by the men. "There are none greater; none more qualified to complete this task. There is no man greater. And if this is to be a battle one, some, or even all of us die in, then so be it, but before that death we will show the Saxons a vengeance only women can teach. We will rain fire and brimstone down upon their heads and their death cries will ring in our ears as if it were music." Lilith stood and each of the women stood with her.

Arthur rode down the hill and out the gates. The leader of the Saxon army strode forward to meet him alone and anger radiated from the man. "I take it you are responsible for the deaths of my men and my son?"

"I can honestly say I am not." Arthur said honestly.

"Arthur, wherever I go on this wrenched island, I hear your name. Always half whispered, as if you were... a god. All I see is flesh, blood. No more god than the creature you're sitting on. You come to beg a truce? You should be on your knees."

Arthur stared at the man in front of him silently. "I came to see your face so that I alone may find you on the battlefield. And it will be good of you to mark my face, Saxon, for the next time you see it, it will be the last thing you see on this earth."

With that said Arthur turned and rode back into the Keep shutting the doors after him. He rode up the hill to his men.

With the first wave of Saxon soldiers the women left the knights and archers to take care of them. It wasn't until the rest of the army, along with its leader entered that they readied themselves. As soon as the fire arrows flew through the air and hit the oil separating the field they ran into battle.

They spread out so as to cover as much ground as possible. Rhiannon used only her long sword in this battle since they were in close quarters. She certainly didn't want to harm any of the knights or Woads in error. The blonde's heart accelerated as she sliced through the chest of one of the Saxons. Her sword clashed and caught once so she pulled a dagger with her free hand and slammed it into the man's ribs. It seemed to her that for every Saxon she fought and killed two more sprang up to take his place.

Vesna pulled her left dagger from a Saxons neck, but didn't wait to see him fall to the ground. She saw as an arrow pierced through Gawain's shoulder, but he just ripped it out and kept fighting. Vesna felt the cut of a sword across her shoulder blades but ignored it. She tumbled between two Saxons and one of the men hit the other while trying to hit her. Vesna took the opportunity during the moment of shock to slam her punching daggers into the man's thigh, slicing his femoral artery.

Her scimitars twirled as if she had four arms instead of two. Kali took the offensive moving forward every turn. The men in front of her retreated at the aggression advancing upon them. Her face was blank of all emotion and her empty eyes inspired fear. She felt cuts of weapons slicing her bare flesh but didn't feel the pain of them. Kali focused on the deaths of all Saxons. Tristan was battling Cerdic and Kali saw this in her peripheral vision. She let out a piercing whistle and knew she was heard.

A large man with grungy brown hair and beard had slammed Guinevere to the ground. Lancelot had deflected the man's blades at the last moment saving the Woad girl's life. He now fought with three Saxons after knocking down the dirty man. Hecate came to his aid knocking one of the Saxons aside leaving two for Lancelot. The brunette Saxon had stood back up and was currently aiming a large crossbow at the dark knight. Lancelot looked up in time to see his doom, but before the man could fire he made a choking noise and his eyes rolled up into his head. He slumped to the ground with Aradia's kitana still sticking out of his back.

Lancelot smiled his thanks and then noticed Aradia dropping to her knees. Sweat poured from the dark woman, and small bits of blood oozed from the side of her mouth. She gasped and wiped the blood away leaving a trail across her cheek. He raced to the woman who'd just saved his life. "You're burning up!" he exclaimed.

Lilith saw the Saxon leader knock Tristan to the ground and knew that Arthur would not get there in time to save his scout. She rolled into the melee and blocked the blow that would have killed the knight. Cerdic backed off looking at her through narrowed eyes. "They send a woman to do a man's job." he murmured derisively.

"There's no such thing as a man's job." she said never breaking his gaze. They circled each other and Vesna managed to roll in and get Tristan out of the fray.

"You're different than the other Roman wenches we've killed."

"I'm not a Roman."

"No." he agreed and took a slice only to be parried by her sai. "I have a feeling it's you to thank for the destruction in my camp this morning. Which one of you killed my son?"

"My sisters and I visited late last night. If your son was the bald man with the small braided beard then I would be the one who killed him. Quick and painless."

"Hm. Too bad our women aren't as brave." he said and she was surprised to see some admiration in his face.

"It's amazing what a little bit of training can accomplish."

"Perhaps, but once I kill you I doubt I'll be thinking of this again."

Lilith grinned. "You will not kill me today." He shot forward quickly slicing twice. One of the blows cut into her side, but the other glanced off her weapon.

Arthur strode forward and Cerdic stopped moving. Most of the Saxons lay dead or dying, but there were still some up so Lilith broke away leaving the Saxon to the future King. It didn't take long to dispatch the last few and when she saw Lancelot kneeling on the ground with Aradia lying in his lap she raced over.

Aradia lay panting with sweat pouring off of her body. Guinevere sat nearby crying into her hands. "What has happened?" Lilith demanded as the rest of the women, knights, and Arthur approached.

"She burns." Lancelot answered. "I find no wound. I know not what ails her."

"How long have you felt ill Aradia?"

"Since last evening."

"It is the paint." Guinevere sobbed. "It has poisoned her."

Merlin had approached. Arthur made to move towards Guinevere but his knights stopped him. Murder burned in his eyes. "The Woad paint. I warned you of it."

Lilith stood and walked over to Guinevere. "You gave us the paint and told us nothing of the possibilities."

"I meant it for you!" she cried.

Lilith punched the woman across the face knocking her on her ass. "You know nothing of us you spoiled child!" Lilith turned and moved to her friend. She and the others lifted Aradia and carried her into the chambers they'd used previously.

Arthur sent Galahad and Bors to retrieve their people from the caravan. Hecate, who was trained in medicine began work on Gawain's shoulder as well as the other injuries. Rhiannon offered her assistance. Vesna, Kali, and Lilith went to work bathing Aradia and putting her into bed.

Arthur entered the room as they watched their friend sleep. "Merlin has said she could possibly die."

Lilith sighed. "She will not die."

"You have many wounds. All of you, yet you do not tend to them." his voice was tinged with anger.

"We'll be fine Arthur." she snapped. "Now go. We need to care for Aradia." He looked at her from bruised eyes but left.

Aradia opened her eyes warily. "We shall have to tell them Lilith."

The others just watched her. "I know this." she said looking at her friend. "Don't think I don't. I had hoped that Merlin would be able to send us home. If that had been the case then they had never needed to know."

"But it isn't the case is it?" Vesna murmured. "We're going to be here for the rest of our lives aren't we?"

Lilith met Rhiannon's eyes, and Rhiannon saw the pain. Lilith felt as if she'd failed them. "Yes Vesna, this is where we'll live the rest of our lives."

"I'm sorry I failed you. It was my duty to get you home, and I can't."

"We don't hold this on you Lilith." Vesna spoke softly. "There's no way you could control this. Now, if you blew me up, I'd be pissed off."

"All this means is that we have to make the best of our situation." Kali added. "We could be in a worse place."

Aradia stood and was only shaky for a moment. "And now we must tell Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table of what it means to be a Child of Time."

Without speaking the women dressed in the clothing they'd appeared in; including their coats. Kali sent word with Jols to have the men meet them in the room with the Round Table. They were seated when the women entered the room. Lancelot shot up from his chair when he saw the previously dying Aradia striding in looking extremely healthy. In fact, all of the women looked extremely healthy. Gone were the wounds and lacerations that had covered their bodies such a short time before.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arthur almost whispered. Astonishment was clear on his face.

"There are many benefits to becoming a Child of Time." Lilith began and found she could not continue. Rhiannon stepped forward.

"You know some. You give up your past, but gain training and knowledge. You give up your old name, and are given another. As you rise in the ranks you are awarded additional gifts and rewards." She smiled at Lilith. "The future holds many wonderful things in it. Things you could not possibly imagine. Freedom from disease."

"Accelerated healing." Hecate added.

"And immunity to poisons." Aradia finished. "As I said previously. It is very difficult to kill a Child of Time."

"Not impossible mind you. Just difficult." Rhiannon smiled slightly. "Especially as you rise in the ranks. We were the elite of the High Agents. Each of us have received these three gifts."

The men sat stunned. Aradia looked at them with understanding. This would be difficult for them to comprehend. "And now we sit before you explaining what we are."

"We aren't quite human any longer." Lilith's voice was hoarse. "We're changed. What we once were went away a long time ago. We have no way home, and now we must learn to survive in your time. We have to learn to live in your world."

Kali approached Lilith and put her arm around the woman's shoulders. "We were created to destroy. Perhaps not history as Strung's men were, but Strung men themselves. Children of Time are assassins. More than that I know. We have saved many people, but in the end we're assassins none the less."

"We don't know how to be more." Aradia joined her sisters.

"Something like that never leaves you." Tristan spoke. "Fifteen years of servitude to Rome and we still know how to be more than killers."

"He is right." Galahad said looking at the scout. "There is much blood on our hands, but now we have the chance for more."

"Perhaps we stay and learn together?" Dagonet said softly.

Arthur looked at his men impressed. "So tell me ladies, do you have the courage to stay with us? Learn with us?"

"If you will have us then we will stay." Lilith responded.

"Then let us adjourn from this place and take part in celebration in the tavern." he said standing. His knights filed out, as well as her women. Suddenly it was just the two of them in the room. She hadn't met his eyes. "Lilith."

She looked at Arthur, and fear turned in her belly. "Yes."

"You have much to decide." he told her and began walking towards her. "There is much I want from you."

Lilith looked at him and the uncertainty in her eyes was clear.

"I want you Lilith. Make no mistake of that. What you must decide is if you desire me as well." Arthur brushed a strand of her hair off of her cheek. "I care not what you gave up in your past. I look towards the future now. And I pray that you are in that future. Now come, let us join the others."

The celebration lasted well into the night with all of Bors and Vanora's little bastards racing around giggling. Vanora was nagging Bors to give them names, and he was hemming and hawing. Lancelot stood against the wall a frown marring his handsome face.

"Do you fret missing Guinevere?" the soft voice came from his side and he found Aradia standing there.

The question surprised him. "Nay."

"It was obvious she had interest in you."

"She was a lovely girl, but only a girl." he answered honestly. "I am very glad you were not permanently harmed by her manipulations."

She shrugged. "I can honestly say I haven't hurt like that in a very long time, but I'm fine now."

"More than fine." he turned to face her leaning his side against the wall and smiling his most charming smile. "You are a rare work of beauty."

"Flattery Lancelot?" she smiled coyly.

"Nay, not flattery, only fact. You are indeed a beautiful woman."

"Well, Gawain's Sarmatian wife is certainly going to appreciate you." she teased him reminding him of the first day they met and the bantering between him and his brother in arms.

He chuckled. "Now, why would I possibly want to spend time with a Sarmatian woman when I could be spending time with you?" A wide grin broke across her face, and a delighted laugh escaped her lips. She was radiant "It is time for your first lesson on living Aradia." He murmured and pressed his lips to hers. Lancelot didn't crowd her. He made sure if she wanted to break away she could, but she didn't. Aradia met his kiss with her own and marveled at the feel of his lips to hers.

They moved apart slowly and she smiled up at him. "That was indeed quite a powerful lesson."

"You are a fast learner."

Aradia leaned back into him for another kiss.

Arthur was gone. Lilith hadn't seen him leave, but she felt the absence of his presence. She stood and looked around. Her women were laughing and flirting with his men. Lancelot and Aradia seemed lost in an extremely private and physical conversation. Lilith slipped from the room and made her way to his chambers. She knew he'd returned to his original chambers now that Germanius was gone. The door was ajar and as she stepped inside she saw him kneeling near the fire pit with broken shards of pottery in his hands. Lilith shut the door softly. "Was it something important?" she asked.

Arthur was not startled. "It was a symbol of the man who was like a father to me. I will never see him again." He stood placing the shards on his desk.

"I'm sorry. I understand. Balthazar was a father to me and I watched him die." Lilith moved farther into the room and looked at the multitude of papers and books on Arthur's table. "In a way you remind me of him with your ideals."

"Why did you come?"

"I've made my choice Arthur. I desire you. I came to be with you." she said finally meeting his blue gaze.

He was to her within an instant and had pulled her to him. "Are you sure?" he asked fiercely.

"Never more sure in my life." she told him.

Without another word Arthur lowered his mouth to hers. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lilith awoke in Arthur's bed. He wasn't in it, and she glad of that. It had been a long time since she'd been to bed with a man. She dressed quickly and headed for her own chambers. The others were already there and she was glad to see no condemnation in their eyes.

"What are we to do during the day Lilith?" Vesna asked in confusion.

Lilith looked and saw the same looks on all of the women. "We train. We learn this Keep. From beginning to end; we learn its strengths and weaknesses. We learn the people; who they are, what they can do. We learn of the Woad. We hunt and destroy any rogue Saxons that escaped yesterday. There are many things for us to learn here. Do not think we are trapped in a world where we can do nothing. And perhaps, just perhaps, one day we will find a way home. Perhaps we WILL find a way to save our future. "

"You're still hoping to go home?" Rhiannon asked.

"There are things here worth staying for, but I have a duty to Balthazar and Simon Maxwell above all others. All I know for certain is that our lives are not ending today. There are many years we have to figure everything out, and to give up now would be a mistake."

"Let us discuss training." Kali spoke.

"Everything. Everything we practiced at our training center will be fine tuned here. That includes weapons, hand to hand, security, stealth…"

"We'll have to work with Alchemy. Maybe try to figure out a way to make explosives." Hecate murmured.

"It will not be easy. The men are not used to women warriors, and even though they've been mostly accepting of us so far…now that the major battle is over they will not want us to do these things." Vesna interjected.

"That's a shame really." Lilith said with determination. "We don't embroider, and we don't drink tea, so they'll have to get used to it or we can leave."

As a group the women headed out to the living areas of the Keep. The men were already out there helping merchants and others rebuild. Without waiting the women began assisting. Lilith was in the process of lifting a wooden beam when Arthur finally noticed them. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm helping your people rebuild their world." she stated matter of fact.

"This is not necessary."

"On the contrary, it is very necessary. They need the help, and we need the work." Lilith gave him a half smile. "Seems to work for everyone doesn't it?"

"Lilith, I don't want you doing this hard manual labor." he spoke softly.

"Arthur. I'm accustomed to work. And I like it that way." she told him and walked off.

Merlin chuckled behind him. "She is a hard woman."

Arthur watched her retreating back. "Indeed she is."

"They're coming changed the way of our world. It changed their future as well. Nothing is the same now as it was. Even in their time the changes have already shifted."

"How is Guinevere?" Arthur asked.

Merlin sighed. "She will become accustomed to this new reality. She is young, and she will mature." Merlin walked forward and Arthur walked with him. "Arthur, if you choose this Lilith, it will not be an easy life. Not that it is easy with any woman. If you choose her there is a chance you will also lose her. Duty burns within her breast the same as it does in yours. You are both very much alike."

"Do not try to change my mind Merlin."

"I would not do this. I do not think I have the ability to do this." Merlin grinned wryly. "These women are not like Roman women, they are not like Woad women either. They burn brighter than many stars, and my visions tell me they will change the course of many of your men's lives; and mostly for the good. But there are hard times ahead. And the threat of the Saxons isn't over. There are still some of the demons roaming these hills."

Arthur thought of Merlin's words as the day progressed. He was brought back to the present by Lancelot arguing with Gawain about the placement of rubble. "What is the problem?"

Gawain threw a narrowed glance at the dark knight who'd been argumentative all day. "I honestly do not know what Lancelot's problem is Arthur. But my problem is him!" Gawain stormed off in the other direction.

Arthur looked at his friend. "What is the problem?" he asked in a softer tone.

Lancelot blew out a breath and ran his hand through his hair in agitation. "Honestly, I don't know. I think it's the woman Aradia. I want her Arthur, I want her with something fierce inside."

"That is normal for you Lancelot."

"No, Arthur, not this need, almost desperate. I thought we would lay together last night. Then the need would be satisfied. Instead we shared nothing but a few kisses. She turned and walked away from me. She went to her chambers alone."

Arthur bit back a smile. He couldn't remember a woman ever turning away Lancelot's advances. His friend did indeed look extremely confused. "These women are not like the women we are accustomed to my friend. They are not going to fall at your feet as women have in the past."

"I know this. I do. But it still bemuses me."

"It will all be figured out Lancelot. Just relax. There is no need for rush is there?"

Lancelot seemed to consider these words. "Well…no. I suppose there isn't. The desire will not go anywhere."

Arthur laughed. "You have become spoiled Lancelot!"

"I suppose I have." Lancelot grinned. "Now let us just hope Gawain doesn't throw a large rock at me. Wouldn't want to damage my face you know?" The two men went back to work on the rubble in front of them.

Gawain made his way past the others and leaned against the remnants of a building. He was hot and tired. He heard a noise and looked up to find himself staring at a very shapely rear. It brought a smile to his face. One of the women, the warrior women, was leaning over the top of the building, with her foot in a catch hold. "What are you doing?" he asked.

The woman gave a squeak, and tumbled backwards directly into his arms. It was the redhead Vesna. She smiled. "Sorry about that. I was trying to detach some of the wood from the top of the wall, and the easiest way to get to it was to climb over from this side."

Gawain set the woman down. "I see." He walked over and looked at what she spoke of. "Step away from the side there lass." Vesna stepped to the side and out of the way. "Dagonet, a hand here?" Gawain called out. The large man joined Gawain, and moments later the two threw their bodies into the last remaining wall. It toppled over, and came to rest near Vesna's feet.

She blinked once at the two men. "Um, thanks."

They both smiled at her charmingly and walked off to do something else. Kali came up behind her. What was all the tester one show about?"

"Just a couple of gentlemen coming to the aid of a fair maiden." Vesna said with a slight roll of her eyes. "I wasn't thinking they'd rip the whole thing down."

Kali looked at the broken pieces of wall. "Don't men usually destroy everything in their path?"

"Don't women normally drive men to destroy?" The quiet voice of Tristan the scout came from behind them.

The women turned to look at him. "Only if he's lucky." Vesna grinned naughtily. Tristan tipped his head in a mock salute.

He meandered closer to them. "Tell me, where did you learn to throw the daggers so well?"

Vesna thought for a moment. "My first instructor at the academy was an expert at it. She was good with all missile weapons. Especially knives, darts, and shurikens."

"Shurikens?"

Vesna pulled one of the small throwing stars from her belt. "Shurikens. They're light, accurate, and deadly"

Tristan held the small piece of silver metal in his hands gently. He inspected it closely. "Intriguing. Perhaps you will let me try these one day?"

"Sure. The next time we train you can."

"You plan on continuing your training?"

Kali's eyes flashed. "Yes. We do. If we stop we get soft."

"Women are supposed to be soft."

"Not where we're from."

"You aren't there now." he shrugged. "It makes no difference to me if you wish to train."

"It might if there comes a time we're watching your back." she said waspishly. Kali turned and walked away.

"You pissed her off." Vesna stated.

Tristan shrugged again. "Women are emotional creatures."

Vesna sighed. "Oh Tristan, the problem is not only are women emotional creatures, but we're also trained to kill. Dangerous combination."

Tristan nodded in agreement, but didn't look concerned.

Hecate moved towards the tavern slowly. She was exhausted. How long had it been since they'd actually worked all day like that? Their missions were usually short and sweet. In the beginning she supposed they'd taken longer and been more complicated, but then their skills progressed and the missions shortened. All she wanted to do was lie in a hot bath, and then eat something. A lot of something.

As soon as she opened the doors to the chambers she whimpered in ecstasy. Several tubs were already in the room, some of them occupied. One tub was empty and steaming, and she practically ran to it. "We thought you were coming." Rhiannon said from her tub.

Hecate made short work of her clothing and eased into the hot lilac scented water. "What a day. When did we get so…"

"Lazy?" Rhiannon grinned.

"Well, I've never thought of us as lazy." Aradia said from where she was lying on one of the beds. "I mean, we were constantly on missions."

"No, not lazy." Lilith assured them from her tub. "We've just gotten complacent. We don't have to work as hard, so we don't. It comes easy now, so we let it. We're just going to have to start challenging ourselves more often."

"Definitely!" Vesna said as she entered the room. Rhiannon stood and stepped out of the tub freeing it up for her friend. "I don't want to ever feel this sore again."

"I thought I was all muscle." Kali almost moaned from her bed. She lay wrapped in the towel she'd wrapped around herself after her bath. "All of us, we're all muscle, how is this possible?"

"We sound pathetic!" Hecate chuckled.

"I'm starving." Vesna stated.

"Definitely, I could eat a cow." Hecate agreed.

Lilith stepped out of the tub and dried herself off quickly. "I could definitely eat."

The women made their way to the tavern and were inordinately pleased to see that the men were as exhausted. Galahad looked at Vesna sadly. "I will not be able to challenge you to daggers tonight."

Vesna patted his shoulder. "I think we're all too tired for that my friend."

"None of you injured?" Dagonet asked concerned.

"Oh, no, we're fine." Rhiannon assured him. "Just unaccustomed to such manual labor. We've decided though it was the best thing for us. Showed us where our training was lax."

Lilith took the open seat next to Arthur and was glad to see she'd made him happy with the action. Vanora started handing out food and was clucking at them like a mother hen. "You need to make sure you aren't overdoing it. Wouldn't do to make yourselves sick!"

"We'll be very careful Vanora." Aradia assured the woman with a sweet smile. She looked up to catch Lancelot staring at her. She smiled softly at him and he smiled back. Aradia knew he had expected to go to bed with her the night before. She also knew his reputation from hearing some of the serving girls speaking. She found herself drawn to the dark knight, but wouldn't be bedding him unless she knew him better. She knew some of the girls didn't have the same outlook on sex that she did, but she didn't think casual sex was something she'd enjoy.

Lancelot looked at the beautiful woman across the table from him. He knew he could bed any of the serving wenches if he wanted to but now Aradia had become a challenge. He would have to woo the woman, but he would succeed. She would be his and the sooner, the better. "Lady Aradia, would you care to go for a stroll after we sup?"

She smiled at him. Lady Aradia? Okay. "Certainly Lancelot, that sounds nice."

Gawain hid a snort, but not very well for Lancelot stared at him through narrowed eyes. Rhiannon came to his rescue. "So, Gawain, I understand you helped Vesna with a wall today?" She winked at him when he was able to turn his attention to her and away from Lancelot.

"Oh, yes. It was nothing really. Dagonet and I were able to take care of the situation easily enough."

"Look at all of the children playing so nicely together." Arthur murmured in Lilith's ear. His breath was warm and tickled.

She smiled. "Yes, I was just thinking something very similar. Tell me, does Lancelot think a walk around town is going to get him into Aradia's bed?"

Arthur chuckled. "I have no idea what my friend thinks. I believe she is an enigma to him. A woman who doesn't fall all over herself to get into his chambers for the evening."

"And you? You don't have the same experiences?"

Arthur stared into her eyes. "No. Women do not fall over themselves for my affections."

"Then they are quite foolish." she murmured.

"None have thought so thus far."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Arthur." Heat filled Lilith's gaze.

"You are as much an enigma to me as she to Lancelot." he whispered.

"I'm nothing of the sort."

"Ah, but you are. But one day I will understand you."

"Then you'd be bored by me."

"I do not believe I could ever find you boring Lilith." 


End file.
